The 2004 Vanderbilt Conference on "Frontiers in Addiction Biology: Genomics and Beyond" will provide cutting-edge research in the context of a didactic environment to prepare trainees in the scientific community (pre- and post-doctoral trainees, medical students, physician-scientists and faculty at the outset of their careers, as well as, senior faculty whose training to date has not prepared them for the post-genome era) to take advantage of the wealth of data produced by the unfolding human and other genomes. A major goal of the meeting is to bring together world leaders in molecular, cellular and genetic research on addiction with trainees and junior investigators in the field of drug abuse research as well as related fields. The emphasis on young investigators is a novel feature of our conference and we believe it will be valuable to the drug abuse community. The local planning committee includes faculty from Vanderbilt University, Meharry Medical College and Tennessee State University. The meeting program consists of platform lectures and workshops that focus on basic research at the genetic, molecular and cellular level and link these findings to human genomic and environmental factors that influence vulnerability and risk. The list of committed platform speakers and session leaders represents an extraordinary group of leaders in drug abuse research. By providing an intimate and relaxed, yet professional, environment for creative thought and discussion, Vanderbilt University strives to encourage investigators to harness the wealth of new technologies and data generated by wide-ranging genetic and basic neuroscience research for understanding the addicted brain. The meeting should advance the drug abuse research agenda by fostering creativity and innovation. Trainees who may not have developed an appreciation for the promise and opportunities of addiction research will be inspired and invigorated by the exchange of ideas with the scientific leaders in the field.